Dangerous
by NarutoNinja44InHidingDude
Summary: A 50 peaks about Sam and Freddie. Seddie.


_Disclaimer: I own no iCarly; unfortunately, Dan Schneider does with his annoying laugh tracks. _

_---  
_

**1. DANGEROUS**

"SHE PUNCHED ME! SHE PUNCHED ME!" Amanda screamed in pain, cupping her nose -which was starting to bleed badly- and backed away from her attacker.

Sam merely smirked after looking down at her fist, "Next time, think twice before you cheat on your boyfriend, _especially_ Freddie."

**2. SAFE**

Carly raised an eyebrow at the sight of the brunette boy hiding underneath the coffee table, "What's up Freddie?"

Freddie kept in his position underneath and mumbled back, "If Sam comes in that door with a knife, please don't tell her I'm under here."

**3. BRANCHES**

"Why are we climbing a tree again?" Freddie asked tiredly, lifting himself higher to the top where Sam sat.

Sam sucked the end of her Blow Pop in thought then answered, "Cause you need excersise, you geek. Now climb faster, I don't have all day."

**4. LEAVES**

"Geronimo!" Spencer yelled before canon-balling into the pile of freshly raked leaves, he then stopped when he heard an 'OW' come from the pile and saw Freddie emerge from the bottom of the leaves.

Before Spencer could ask any question at all, Freddie replied swiftly as he attempted to pick stuck leaves off his shirt, "Sam pushed me down and piled me with leaves _right_ _after_ slathering glue all over my shirt."

**5. CAT AND DOG**

"Holy Mother, you two. I've seen cats and dogs get along better and they scratch each other's faces off," Gibby remarked at the bickering duo, looking up from his Xbox magazine.

**6. CAT AND MOUSE**

"How did we get from a fight about a TV commercial to _you_ lying on top of _me_?"

Sam smiled impishly, "'Cause I _dominate_ you and I always will, Fredward."

**7. EVIL**

Freddie glared at Sam who only raised her eyebrows suggestively back, the boy turned back to Carly, "I don't associate myself with the Devil's daughter herself, so I guess going out with her excludes that option, Carly."

Sam only laughed boisterously, "_Daughter_!? I'm his friggin' _wife_! The vixen of all and speaking of vixen, you know you want me, Freddie," She completed her sentence with a wink.

**8. GOOD**

"No way, Sam. If I get you pregnant do you know what my Mom'll do?"

The blonde shrugged apathetically, "Tell her to fuck off then, it was our decision and if she has a problem she can yell at me for forcing you into this."

**9. WIND**

She kept telling herself that it was the wind that was making her blush by whipping her face and freezing her skin. But she knew it was actually Freddie's good-bye kiss on the cheek before he left her at the bus stop.

**10. BREEZE**

His body stiffened slightly as a breeze swept pass the two of them. He couldn't help but inhale when a ribbon of her wavy blonde hair whipped him in the nose. Her hair smelled good.

**11. CIRCLE CIRCLE**

"Relax, Carly," Sam smirked as she capped a marker in her hands, "When he wakes up, he'll go and do his little geek things upstairs and then we'll start the web show. It's not like he's on the camera."

Carly looked back over to the couch where Freddie was sleeping, then back to Sam, "But drawing circles on his face…In _permanent_ marker?"

**12. DOT DOT**

Freddie watched in shock as blood started to drip down from Sam's wrist towards the counter, spotting the white surface in dark red. "What're you doing!?" Freddie screeched, as he looked back and forth from Sam's slit wrist to the pocket knife to her happily dazed looking face.

**13. AROUND THE WORLD**

"Sam…Please tell me this is another stupid joke…" Freddie whimpered pathetically as he watched the commercial plane lift off the tarred ground and soar into the air. He kept his hopes up that Sam wasn't on that plane. That Sam would say casually, 'Hey, dork' from behind and make him want to hate her even more for that trick but then hug her cause he couldn't love her more.

Unfortunately, she was actually on that plane.

**14. IN 80 DAYS**

"You know," Freddie started, biting his lip irritably, "You'd think that the fact of you being in a hardcore religious camp for 4 months, you'd shape up your attitude, Sam."

Sam shrugged, "I was doing pretty good, and then I saw you on the couch and…well…I couldn't let the moment of me making an ass out of you pass."

**15. FIGHT**

"Freddie got in a fight…because my ex was saying untrue things about me…?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at her best friend. Carly nodded back at the blonde who smiled at the response, "Good for him, let's go see how many black eyes he has."

**16. RETREAT**

"You hated him! You wanted to bury him alive! Kill him with your mom's shotgun! Run him over with a car! What happened to all of that? Did it disappear? " Carly asked, flabbergasted.

Sam shrugged as she continued to eat a meatball, "Well, I woke up this morning, came to school, saw him, and then I said to myself, 'When the hell did Fredward get so damn hot?'"

**17. LIGHTNING BUG**

Freddie dipped the jar of lightning bugs in warm water; they suddenly started to glow brighter, "Isn't it beautiful? I made sure that they were all safe so they wouldn't die on the long way back home."

Sam swallowed a lump that felt like a wad of peanut butter in her throat, "You…you did that just to show me them…?"

**18. GLOW WORMS**

"See? It likes you," Sam smiled, watching the tiny worm crawl further up Freddie's nose.

**19. BURNED**

"Aww, did I break big-bad Sam's cold, hard heart?" Freddie mocked the blonde, enjoying the look of heartbroken pain on her face that he was finally able to cause.

**20. FROZEN**

Sam couldn't help it, she couldn't form words, or move a muscle, her brain stopped thinking. Sure, she made fun of Freddie because she thought that Carly's never going to be interested in him, but when she saw them making out in the living room. Well, she couldn't do anything. Even her heart seemed to be stopped, stopped just to form a crack and shatter into pieces inside of her. And she still didn't move.

**21. ENVY**

"Don't say hate, then you won't see the good side of him…" Carly chided softly, watching the brunette boy slumped in the bean bag chair.

"You're right, I shouldn't hate Ronny because he's dating Sam and basically shouting to the world that he's nailing her and proud. I should _loathe_ his very soul. I loathe him for sharing the same oxygen as me."

**22. PRIDE**

"And I am proud to announce, the newest Benson! His name will be Garret!" Freddie shouted proudly, showing off his newborn son to all his friends in the hospital.

"His name is Austin!" They then heard Sam shout from the hospital room.

**23. IGLOO**

"Hey, kid, this is my igloo!" A young Freddie shouted, seeing a blonde girl sitting in his igloo, eating a piece of beef jerky.

"Screw you!" She shouted back, "My mom kicked me out and this is the only warm place to be at!"

**24. TEEPEE**

"That is the worst fire I have ever seen," Sam criticized, looking at Freddie's poor attempt of a fire, "Did you use cabin style? 'Cause that'll keep the fire going, dumbass. Not teepee."

**25. ORCHESTRA**

Sam groaned, throwing a magazine at the stereo. She'd turn off the crappy Mozart that Freddie had put on to play, but she was too lazy.

**26. BAND**

"Wow, Sam. You really like to write songs for that band you play in, huh?" Carly commented, looking through the songs papers before stopping to read a certain song that caught her eye. A song called 'Freddie'.

"Hey!" Sam scolded, ripping the paper from Carly's hands, "These are my property! Ask permission first!"

**27. TICKLE**

"I don't laugh," Freddie said, deepening his focus to reading his computer magazine. Until Sam's fingers suddenly started to tickle his neck from behind.

**28. POKE**

"Facebook has a poke option?" Sam said to particularly no one as she clicked the 'Poke Freddie Benson' button, "I love annoying him, it's more enjoyable when it's directly though."

**29. NUMB**

"Sam, Sam, SAM! Listen to me!" Carly said, turning the girl around and looking her straight in the eye, "Don't walk away from me. You know you need help, this…this drug abuse is taking control of you…You need help. If you don't get help soon…we might lose you…"

Sam only blinked back, her face looked much older than 18 years old, "Maybe I want to be lost…Maybe I don't want to feel this pain anymore…I just want to join him…up there. And I feel like I'm with him, sometimes I even get to see him when I'm high…"

**30. PAIN**

"…So…How did it feel…? To…have sex for the first time…?" Carly asked awkwardly.

Sam smirked as she recalled last night, "Well, it hurts a bit, you bleed. But…Freddie was really gentle, so it didn't hurt as much as it would've with some other guy."

**31. STRIKEOUT**

Sam poked Freddie's sad fetal positioned body with the toe of her foot, "You got dumped today too, huh?"

**32. BATTER UP**

Freddie switched his sitting position for the 3rd time in two minutes during the baseball game. Sam scowled at the television before whipping her head to her friend, "Can't you stay still for one freakin' minute!?"

**33. THIRTEEN**

"Why didn't you tell me your mom died yesterday?" Sam questioned, trying to mask the hurt in her voice.

Freddie didn't attempt to keep the bitterness out of his own, "Because the last thing I wanted to see was you yesterday. Actually, I didn't want to see you today either, or tomorrow, or next week, or TEN YEARS FROM NOW!"

**34. SEVEN**

"I'll make a bet with you," Sam stated as she stood at the entrance to a Las Vegas club with Freddie, "If I can get seven guys to sleep with me within the course of the next week, I'll can keep the car keys to your SUV."

"_You're_ the one who took them!?"

**35. BLACK**

"The sky's too dark without the moon," Freddie stated with a frown as he looked up at the sky.

"Well, then, why don't I just go and drag the moon over here and make your little nerdy self happy?" Sam replied sarcastically.

**36. WHITE**

"You're gonna kill him!?" Sam screeched, seeing the black man and his gang circle around Freddie, holding knives and guns, "Why!?"

The leader turned to look at Sam, crumpled to her knees and tear-stricken face, "'Cause he's white," Before Sam could start talking again, he added on, "You're gonna die too, don't worry. You'll be happy together in hell."

**37. SHE'S A REBEL**

"Normally, when you're boss say's 'Jump', you're supposed to say, 'How high?'. Not 'No way, there's a cliff behind me'." Carly remarked with a smile even though she was being serious.

The blonde girl only shrugged as she flipped through another page in her magazine, "I don't care if Freddie's my bitch or my boss, I will never ask 'How high?' to his 'Jump'."

**38. SHE'S A SAINT**

"The sun coming off her face makes her look beautiful, doesn't it? Like she's glowing…No, shining…" Warner asked, looking at Sam adoringly from his picnic table.

Freddie stuck his tongue out in disgust and responded with, "It's because she's sweating."

**39. HERO**

"_You_ donated blood to me?" Freddie asked the blonde suspiciously from his hospital bed, "Why would you do that? You would rather see me die."

Sam glared back, "Well maybe I don't want to see you die. Maybe I actually care for you. Maybe I love you."

**40. VILLIAN**

"And on Sam's side of the white-board, she has drawn her picture for 'Shock the Audience'!"

Carly smiled at the camera, turning the whiteboard to show a picture of a stick figure with his mouth open and pointy teeth, with a badly drawn penis going into it. An arrow pointed to the stick figure with 'Freddie' written on it. Sam's signature was in the corner with a smiley face and a thumbs up.

Sam stood next to it and smiled in her smartass way, "By the way," She said, "This is Freddie's whiteboard, and this is permanent marker." She then showed off the marker to the camera.

**41. PEACE**

"Stop trying to be my friend. You ruined my life when you told everyone that I was molested. Now the cops have my mom, I'm in a foster home, everyone gives me sympathy and I just want to punch them!" Sam snarled, shutting the door in Freddie's face.

**42. WAR**

Sam and Freddie broke from their passionate kiss. Both breathing heavily, Sam pinned Freddie further into the wall, he whimpered a bit from the force she was using, "I hate you." She said before returning to kissing him like his was her oxygen and she would die without him.

**43. THUNDER**

Sam winced, everyday it was like this. She would watch him leave his house, walk to the bus stop right on time for the bus to come, get on the bus and leave to his job. She would watch this all from sweeping the sidewalk of the bagel shop in front of the apartment every day. And every day, her heart drummed in her ears so loudly, that she couldn't even hear her own thoughts.

**44. LIGHTNING**

"What if I got struck by lightning and died?" Sam asked suddenly, ripping her boyfriend's attention away from the game show on the TV.

"Well…I'd strap a lightning rod to my head, go to the most lightning attracted place in the world and wait for my doom." Freddie said with a smile.

**45. SPIRIT**

"Wow…you died courageously. By protesting for equal rights for black people. I just died from a broken heart…" The blonde mumbled to the old women next to her.

"Sweetie, it doesn't matter how we died or who we died for. What matters is that we made a difference in someone's life by dying. I made a difference by snapping my children into the realitization of that black people have just as much right as white people and that they should fight for it like I did. You showed a young man how much he missed out on and that you could've been his true love." The old women replied sweetly, watching the still living walk by the two spirits.

**46. SOUL**

"I'd sell my soul to set Freddie free from that prison. I was the one who poisoned Gibby, not him…" Sam spoke softly, feeling guilty for the whole ordeal.

**47. BODY**

Carly looked into the living room where Sam sat, still staring at Freddie. She turned back to the male brunette, "She hasn't seen you since you were 16. You're 20 now and good-looking. Of course she'll stare at you. She _wants_ you."

**48. MIND**

"Will you stop looking at me like that!?" Freddie yelled at the blonde, glaring at her, "I feel like you're undressing me with your eyes!"

Sam gave a disgusted look, "Who would even want that punishment of undressing you…and with their eyes too! Bleah!"

**49. LIVE LONG**

Sam and Carly looked up at Freddie who was at the top of the building; grabbing the megaphone a nearby cop had, Sam yelled into it, "FREDDIE DON'T JUMP! THE ONLY REASON I ACT LIKE I DON'T CARE IS BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU IN ANYWAY! AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO HURT YOURSELF! DON'T JUMP! BECAUSE I DO CARE FOR YOU! I LOVE YOU, FREDDIE BENSON!"

**50. PROSPER**

"I love you so much, I think my heart might explode…" Freddie spoke gently, stroking Sam's cheek as he smiled at her.

Sam glanced at him, "I love you too…You make everyday seem like Saturday and that all food is meatballs and chili and that nothing in the world can hurt me," She then hugged him, "I'll never let you go, or I might lose you."


End file.
